total drama fiction nerds
by beththedreamer
Summary: 6 girls vs 6 boys in the battle to win a million dollars. they must compete in a series of challenges all to do with famous books. who will win total drama fiction nerds?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I need 6 girls and 6 guys

disclaimer: i sadly do not own total drama :(

Fill out form. Post yours in the reviews

Name:

Hairstyle:

Hair Color:

Eye color:

Everyday clothes:

Accessories (tattoos, jewelry etc.):

Personality:

What book genes do you like?

Favorite author:

Favorite book and why?:

Audition tape:

A/N: thanks for applying the cast list will be up today or tomorrow depends on how many people apply. And also sorry for my spelling mistakes and grammar issues


	2. Cast list

A/N: I've gotten a lot of pm's applications and now I only need 1 girl and 1 boy. Thanks so much and the first chapter will be release at some point tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama

The girls

Rosa Johnson

Abby Woods

Angel Dumont

Valerie Smith

Natalie Rose

N/A

The Guys

Patrick Druart

Roger Boden

Peter Harris

Tom Collins

Mark Peterson

N/A

A/N: once again I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar isuses


	3. meet the cast

Disclaimer: no sadly :(

"Hello, Chris McLain here" Chris told the camera. "Now lets meet this seasons nerds"

Rosa Johnson (chestnut eyes, silky caramel hair. She wears a navy blue dress with white anchors pattern and white ballet flats on her feet)

"Why hello" Rosa blushed.

Patrick Druart (brown short hair, brown-greenish eyes. He wears blue jeans with a dark blue shirt, over that he wears a black jacket with a hood. And on his feet white and green shoes.)

"Hi" Patrick smiles at Rosa. 'Hey' Rosa replies going even redder than before.

Abby Woods (bleached blonde hair with blue eyes. She wears a bright pink skater dress, and on her feet bright pink heels)

"Omg I'm like just so excited to be here" Abby flashing her pearly white teeth.

"Oh god just kill me now" Patrick muttered 'Oh you think standing next to her is bad I'm goanna be on the same team as her!" Rosa argued.

Roger Boden (short black spiky hair with green eyes. A light blue buttoned up shirt with denim trousers with a brown belt. On his feet red sneakers.)

"Hello everyone" he said giving Abby a sexy smile. 'Why hello, I love your outfit its sups' cute" Abby giggled nervously, nearly drooling over him.

Angel Dumont (black hair in a bob with blue eyes. She wears an over-sized red hoodie with light blue denim shorts. On her feet dark purple toms).

Angel walks pass nose-deep in her book.

Peter Harris (he wears a dark blue and white striped top with skinny jeans. Black ray-bands, on his feet brown brogues)

"Hello its such a pleasure to be here" he smiled like a dork at the camera.

Natalie Rose (dark red hair in a pony and dark green eyes. A white buttoned up blouse with a red tartan skirt. On her feet black boots with a small heel.)

"Just to let everyone know if I win I'm going to help the trees because they have given us wonderful books," Natalie told everyone proudly. "Well that makes me want to puke" Angel sarcastically said before imitating a person puking. Causing everyone to laugh apart from Abby who was still drooling over Roger. And of course Natalie who was so angry it look like she was going to burst in to flames.

Tom Collins (long brown hair with brown eyes. He wears a white V-neck, with a black blazer over the top and dark blue denim trousers. On his feet black converse)

"Hello" all the girls gasped that a British accent came out of his mouth. "Wow I never thought I could be this attracted to someone this quick Angel dreamily whispered to Rosa.

Clarice Montgomery (wavy slightly red hair with emerald green eyes. She wears a loose white shirt with the words "write" in black and high waisted light blue jeans. On her feet black lace up boots)

"Hey" she smiled clutching on to her red velvet book. Clarice took her place next to Angel 'so what book are you reading?" curiously asked Clarice. "Oh it's a wonderful book called "curious incident of the dog in the nighttime". Angel replied.

Mark Peterson (dark brown spiky hair with light grey eyes. A dark grey jumper and black trousers. On his feet red convers.)

" I don't know why you guys are here because I'm going to win". "Cocky Bastard" mumbled Tom.

Marie Zephyrine Lydie Agard (dark brown curly hair with brown eyes. She wears a cream colored sleeveless chiffon dress. A pearl necklace, and on her feet cream colored sandals.)

"Bonjour its such an honor to be here" she smiled before standing next to the girls.

"To lack of male auditionies, this will now be your teams" Chris told the teams.

"Are you kidding, the girls have one more player than us"

"Yeah it gives them a unfair advantage"

"I agree"

"Come on guys, we can do this and show the girls that we are the better sex" Roger spoke up over the complaining male team.

"Ugh sexist pig" yelled Rosa "we girls could easily take on you boys with a extra player or not!"

"Yeah!"

"Having a extra player increases our chances even more!"

"Well we will find out who's the better sex tomorrow in Total Drama Fiction Nerds" said Chris.

A/N: Sorry about spelling mistakes and grammar issues. Just to let you know Natalie is my OC and I descried to change her appearance. Also the first challenge will be up on Saturday.


	4. a lesson in harry potter

A/N; The first challenge who's excited? On with the story.

disclaimer: are you kidding!

(Confessional booth: Rosa) "I'm ok being trapped in this competition with no brainers, but staying in a crappy run down hotel!"

(Confessional booth: Roger) "How the fuck are we suppose to sleep in these conditions? Hello I need my beauty sleep"

'Hello contestants, I hope you slept well" Chris smirked looking at drowsy contestants.

"Why of course we slept well, by the way I really enjoyed the rats" Angel replied with a sickly sweet tone and a hint of sarcasm. Chris glared at Angel for a moment.

"Any way, today your challenge will be based on the most famous fantasy books of all time"

"Twilight" Abby squealed. Everyone glared at Abby.

"Please tell me your joking!?" Patrick pleaded

"As I was saying your challenge will be based on Harry Potter, each team will be making a potion and choose one of your teammates to drink it" Chris told them.

(Confessional booth: Tom) "The boys have got this in the bag"

(Confessional booth: Clarice) "The boys must be crazy if they think they're going too win!"

_ Girls team_

"So what potion are we going to make?" Natalie asked looking at her teammates.

"I know, how about a potion that makes the drinker not talk for the day?" Marie suggested.

'All in favor of Marie's idea say I" said Natalie.

"I"

"I"

"I"

"I"

"Then it's decided, come girls lets go" Angel smiled as all the girls ran off in different directions.

_Boys team_

"How about a levitation potion?" asked Tom

"Wow so original, come on can't you think of something else?" replied Peter.

"I know, how about a potion that makes the drinker pass out for a hour?" Mark asked.

"Perfect"

"I agree"

"Now lets go!" Mark commanded.

_Girls team_

"Eyes of newt, essence of a human's voice, two drops of blue dragons blood, a tablespoon of seawater" Marie read of a list as the ingredients were added.

"What's that?" asked Clarice after Angel sneakily sprinkled an emerald green powder in the caldron.

"Oh you'll see later" Angel replied with an evil grin on her face.

_Boys team_

"Green tea leaves, a sprig of lavender, a feather of a phoenix, and a drop of rain" Mark read as ingredients were added to a Colden.

"Well done" Roger smiled as the water turned murky brown

"Now contestants I hope you're ready, because times up" Chris shouted as the teams rushed to Chris with their potion in tiny glass bottles.

"Ok girls who have you chosen?"

"We've chosen, err um Abby? Yes we've chosen Abby" Rosa confirmed as she shoved the bottle in Abby's hands.

Abby gulped as the emerald green liquid touched her lips.

"I don't feel any differ…" Abby's comment was cut short as her body started to turn emerald.

"Who did this?" Abby screamed as the girl slowly turned to Angel.

"I err this is impossible she isn't suppose to talk" Marie stuttered going red with embarrassment.

"Ok boys you're up next just don't screw it up like the girls did! So who have you chosen?"

The boys stared at each other too afraid to speak.

"Fine I'll do it" Patrick sighed as he took the glass bottle "here goes nothing".

He took a sip of the brown murky liquid.

"Why is nothing hapeni…" Patrick asked and mid sentence collapsed on the floor.

All the boys cheered as the girls looked pissed.

(Confessional booth: tom) "Woo I live another day"

(Confessional booth: Clarice) "Why would Angel ruin this whole entire challenge for us?"

_Cab ride of shame_

"I have five Chris McLain autobiography's to give to the contestants who made it through, but one will be taking the cab ride of shame. So who's it going to be?" Chris said as he opened the envelope. All the girls crossed their fingers praying and hoping that it wouldn't be them.

"Rosa, Natalie, Clarice, Marie" Chris threw them the books.

"That means Angel and Abby one of you will be going home".

Angel looked pale as Abby gave her a death stare.

"Angel" Chris confirmed as he threw Angel the book, Angel sighed of relief.

"What!" Abby was furious because the person who has stained her skin green is still in the competition.

'No this is so not cool" Abby screamed as security dragged her in to the cab "you will pay for what you've done Angel I'll make sure of it!"

A/N: I know I'm evil. Sorry about spelling mistakes and grammar issues. Next chapter will be up same time next week.


End file.
